Before the Fact
by Adventure time is life
Summary: My story started BEFORE the people you know are how they are today.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Emma. I live in the land of Aaa. You don't hear about me because I was part of the story **before **Fionna and Cake. I went to school with Marshall and Gumball before they were who you know today. We all went to Candy High together, me, Gumball, Marshall, and Ice Queen. I'm a vampire like Marshall is, but I'm a lot younger. Now that you know about me, here's _MY _story.

I had just finished gym class when I headed to the girl's locker room. I changed into my black and red checkered flannel that I rolled up to my elbows with my red, tattered chucks and blue jeans. I grabbed my bag and board and started to walk down the hall. Marshall was coming out of the boy's when I called out to him. "MARSHALL!" "Hey Em. What's up?" "My sister's having a party tonight. You wanna come over?" "Sure thing. We can get _freaky._" "Whatever you weirdo" I said while pushing him into a locker. "Just come over around 7."

I pulled out my board and pushed off. I tore down the stair railing and and grabbed my board up and the end. I saw my bestfriend Kaylie. "KAY!" She turned and her long, rusty blond hair whipped over her shoulder. "Oh. What's up Emmiee?" I put my arm over her shoulders and we walked down the main hall, candy kids swarming all around us. "EMMA!" I heard my name called but I didn't see the source. I turned back around and started talking to Kaylie again. "EMMA!" I heard the voice again but this time I recognized it.

I saw Gumball waiting at the corner of the Advanced hallway. I flew over to him. "Hey babe." I sweetly cooed to him. "Hello." He politely stated. He was always so polite and clean cut. That's what drew me to him. "Hey. My sister is having a party tonight and I want you to come. It's gonna get crazy." I told him while lacing my arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. "Of course I'll come." He smiled down at me. "Gimme your hand." He put his large hand in mine and rolled his eyes. I bit his finger and drained a little pink from him. It tasted like sugary bubblegum. "Thanks babe. The party starts at 7:30." I kissed his cheek and floated back to Kaylie.

She was a little farther down the hall but that was no problem since I could float above the flow of people. "He's so sweet." "Yeah he is. Literally! What class are you headed to?" "The history of Aaa." "Okay, I'll take you. Hold on." She grabbed onto me and I took her to her class. "Thanks." "No problem. I'll see you later."

I made my way to candy biology and took my seat behind Muscle Prince. Marshall sat next to me and we always pulled pranks on the teacher. Due to our ability to turn invisible we could get away with most anything.

Muscle Prince was so large I could hide behind him so Mrs. Candy Corn wouldn't see me disappear. I took out an extra pencil and snuck up behind Mrs. C. Floating upside down behind her I stuck the pencil in her white candy tip. I turned visible to the class and snickered. They giggled and I placed my finger over my lips and disappeared again. I flew back to my seat as quickly as possible and re-appeared, crossing my legs I winked at Marshall Lee who laughed and covered it up with a cough.

Mrs. Candy Corn realizing what happened pulled out the pencil and called to me and Marshall. Us both putting on our innocent faces popped our heads out from behind who was in front of us. "Who did this?" She loomed holding the pencil out to us. "I have no idea Mrs. C." I said in a overly sweet tone. "You must have done it yourself earlier and forgotten." Marshall Lee quipped in a flat voice that told her he did **not **care. She squinted at us knowing she couldn't peg us and that no one in the class would rat us out. Grunting and opening her book again she began to teach again still eyeing us suspiciously.

The day lulled on going slower than the rest of the week since it was a Friday. I pulled my hoodie out to my bag and set my board down waving to friends as I made my way home grinding rails and flipping benches.

**Later that night**

*****ding ding*** **

I rushed down to the door and opened it wide to see Gumball. I looked at the clock on the wall and it said 7:00. "Right on time." "What? But you said 7:30 I thought I was early." "Yeah I know. You always show up for things a half hour early so I told you to come at 7:30." I kissed him full on the lips before he could complain. "Marshall's here too. He got here like 5 minutes ago. Why don't you come in instead of standing there and looking like a cute dork." I kissed his nose and pulled him inside. Closing the door I pinned him against the wall while forcefully pressing my lips on his, he placed his hands on my hip. Pulling away I said, "Go powder up before you get gum all over my room. It's in the kitchen."

I floated up the stairs to my open room. It took up the whole floor but it was a small room in a small house. "So where's the party Em?" "Oh yeah. I lied. I just wanted you to come hangout." I said bluntly. "You little..." He punched on me and I kicked him off pushing him to the floor. We wrestled for a while and I jumped out the window in the cold moonlight. He gave chase so we floated about until I zipped back through the window and locked it with him still outside. I laughed and made faces for a good 3 minutes. I opened the window and he tackled me pinning me to the ground. I kicked his leg and flipped him back over so I was on top. Giggling and watching him struggle I punched his face.

Gumball walked up the stairs so I flew to him and pulled him to my big beanbag. I cuddled up under his arm and kissed his cheek. "Oh man I got some new movies for us." I floated up and went to my movie case. "I got Davy the Rip-Killer and The Journal." Marshall rolled his eyes to the sappy romance of The Journal and Gumball grimaced at the thought of Davy the Rip-Killer. "Okay. Neither. Oh! I have one you both will LOVE!" I flashed down the stairs and grabbed Scoundrels of the Bermuda Triangle.

I popped the disc into the DVD player and pushed play. The previews started to play from years that seemed so long ago. I set my feet on the ground and walked over to Gumball. I lay over his lap and rubbed his leg. "Hey Marshall turn off the lights." "Sure thing baby face." He winked at me. "Shut up. Oh shoot. SNACKS! Marshall, cherries or apples? Gumball, gummi bears?" Gumball nodded and Marshall Lee told me to bring a bowl of cherries. I ran down quick and got our snacks. I even popped popcorn. Kettle Corn for Gumball and extra salt for Marshall. They are polar opposites.


	2. Chapter 2

I flew up to my room with all our snacks and a soda for Gumball. I set down all our food and cuddled up with Gumball again. I kissed his cheek and rested my head on his shoulder. A little later he got up to go to the bathroom so I paused the movie. "So what's up with you and Gumball?" Marshall teased. "Oh you know what's up!" I made fake sex noises. We both giggled at that. Marshall punched my arm. "You guys are cute. I'm happy. Even though you should be my girl." "Whatever you dipwad." I tackled him and we rolled on the ground kicking each other.

When Gumball walked up the stairs he stopped at the top. "Oh honestly Marshall! You can't keep your hands off my girl for two minutes while I'm gone! I can't believe you!" I got up and walked to him giving him my irresistibly sweet face "Baby c'mon. You know that's not what was going on. You've been quiet all night what's wrong?" "You and Marshall have been doing _that _all night. It really buggs me." "Awww. Babe we're just wrestling. Nothing more. You know I love you. You're my gummi bear. I don't wrestle with you because you're soft. But you know I treat you differently than him." I winked reminding him of the nights we spent alone and he blushed. "Okay... but I still don't like it." He pouted with his lip sticking out. I came closer and bit his lip. "How 'bout we go sit and finish the movie? Okay sugar?" "...okay." "Good." He laid on the pillow and I floated slightly above him so all my weight wasn't on him but we were still touching.

After the movie I picked everything up and came back up to Marshall and Gumball sitting on the floor awkwardly looking off and saying nothing. "Really guys? You both are such dumb butts. You can't have a conversation without me?" "Whatever babe. I gotta get home. I'll see you tomorrow though." Marshall Lee got up and grabbed his hoodie.

While his back was turned I took the chance to push Gumball down on my bed. Kissing him very passionately he moaned from my long, snakish tongue in his throat. I giggled. "You wanna have a little make out sesh?" I asked unbuttoning his cardigan. "Mmmhmm. Emma your fingers tickle." "Well let's get even and unbutton mine, silly." He opened my flannel with shaky hands and grimaced as I slid my cold hands into his tee shirt while rolling my hips. "What's wrong?" I asked in an innocent tone, knowing exactly what I was doing to my sugary boyfriend. "Oh. You'll drive me crazy, Emma." I licked his neck that tasted like strawberry chewing gum and nibbled on his ear. As I pulled off his tee I stared and admired his thin but broad chest, that made him blush so I slowly touched his chest and worked my way down his soft, thin stomach. He looks very skinny but he's actually quite muscular. "I love you." I sighed into his ear. "I love you too." He pressed my back down so my stomach touched his then flipped us over so he was on top. "You are just too cute. And not to mention sexy. Have you been working out?" I asked flattering him and it seemed to work since he blushed once again. He stared at me sprawled on the bed which told me it was my turn to blush and I did so.

"I love it when you blush. You look so vulnerable. I barely ever get to see it but I love when I do." He kissed my lips softly pushing his tongue through my lips which I let in eagerly. He raked his fingers through my hair with his left hand and wrapped his right arm around my waist. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He gave me a cute, nervous smile and I put my hand on the back of his head and kissed his cheeks multiple times. His face twisted with pleasure and pain as I bit his neck. "Mmm. I love you sooooo much. You're my gummi, babe!"


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning clinging to Gumball's warm chest. He feels so good in the morning. "Hey wake up sleepy head." I woke him with a kiss and got up. "You want pancakes?" He nodded sleepy still, his expression was so cute I wanted to take a picture and cuddle it when he's not with me. I floated down stairs to the kitchen and got out the ingredients for his favorite strawberry pancakes.

When he came into the kitchen he gasped. "What's wrong babe?" "Y-y-you're still n-not wearing a shirt." He stuttered. I looked down, only in my bra and undies which was how I slept. "Oh. Yeah I guess I am." I shrugged. He had put on his light pink boxers and purple tee which made him look 30x cuter in my opinion.

I got the whipped cream out and put a large spiral on his pancakes then gave him a kiss on the nose. "Powder up and eat. I'll go put on some clothes." I had on my bra and undies, and for extra flare I put on his cardigan. It was big on me and covered only half my butt. When I walked back in he was powdered and was sitting at the table. He looked up and his jaw dropped. "What the hell Emma?! What are you trying to do to me? I wanted you to put clothes on so you wouldn't be so crazy hot but that just made you like 4thousand times hotter!" He got up and grabbed my waist. I pulled him in and kissed his full, soft lips.

"Sorry. Your stuff is just way softer than mine. What do you do your laundry with?" He snickered and went back to his pancakes. "Hey where are your folks anyways?" "Out of town. They had some kind of conference or somethin'. I don't know. I mean I am 200 I can be left alone." "Yeah but you still think like a 17 year old. You will forever." "So what? I like it this way." "Nothing. But that just gives us more time." He smiled mischievously and pushed me onto the couch. "You're being uncharacteristically forward." "Do you not like it?" His head hung and his shoulders slumped. "No I love it. It's so different and sexy." I kissed his neck and ran my fingers in his sugary hair. "Well you just look so hot I couldn't hold myself back anymore."

I kissed all up and down his stomach. He unsuccessfully tried to undo the buttons on the cardigan I was wearing. I laughed at his clumsiness and went to help, mainly because I was getting impatient. "C'mon babe. Hurry up!" "Sorry. I'm just a little shaky." "It's okay Bonnibeau. I love you just the same."

When he was finished I laid on his chest giving his face and nose little kisses and making a swirly pattern in his chest. We were blissfully unaware of anything else until he looked at the clock. "Oh glob. It's almost 11:00. If I stay too much longer I'll be late for the candy people's meeting." He kissed my nose and got dressed. "You want me to take you?" "No it's fine babe. You can stay if you want." "I'll take you. Make sure no one tries to take away my honey bunn. Hehe. Gimme two seconds." I whipped up stairs to my room and put on some tight black jeans and a red halter top with my favorite black jacket. I put on my chucks and grabbed my umbrella. "Okay. Ready." "Wow that was fast." Gumball blinked at me in awe.

I opened the door and popped my umbrella. Gumball jumped onto my back and I carried him to his home. He's very light especially since he's made entirely of bubblegum. It takes only 10 minutes flying but it takes almost 25 walking. By the time we got there I took him straight into his window. Peppermint maid was vacuuming the rug and sorting his clothes from darkest purple to lightest pink. He threw off his clothes and got redressed in his normal "prince-wear". I just watched. I followed him into the main hall for the meeting. His parents, Queen Marshmallow and King Candy were already started. The queen winked at him while the king didn't seem pleased that he was late. I sat next to Prince Gumball and half listened, half daydreamed of last night with my sweet Gumball. I liked being alone with him. We didn't have to worry about titles and junk. But here, I have to call him PRINCE Gumball. I don't mind so much but his dad is so picky about it. Every time I slip up and just call him Gumball I get yelled at.

The queen talked to me after. I was quite fond of her. "Did you and my little Bon-Bon have fun last night Emma?" "Yeah. We watched a movie and junk. It was LOADS of fun." "Good." She hugged me and squeezed my shoulder in a motherly way. I liked the feeling since my own mother never really felt anything towards me, she only wanted power.

Gumball called to me. "Will you stay for lunch?" "Oh yes please do!" His mother pleated. The King, Gumball's father just grunted making his stomach jiggle. "Of course I will babe." I kissed his cheek and helped him make his favorite cupcakes to share. I wasn't much help I just like seeing him in his apron. "You know sometimes I get the feeling you dad don't like me too much." "Don't worry about him. He just wants the best for me so he's protective." I felt a little hurt by that. Was I not the best for my sweet Gumball? I knew he didn't mean that but it still made me think this over for a few minutes.

After we finished lunch I went home. The weekend passed by quickly and it was Monday again. The next few weeks went by normally no real excitement until Ice Queen started predatoring on my Gumball. At this time she was still only Ice Princess, she couldn't be queen until she was 20. "What the heck Frostie?! How many times do I have to tell you?! You can hit on any other prince but still you always choose PG?! You know he's my boyfriend but you still rub all over him. He's too naive to realize you're trying to do things to him but you can't. He's mine." "Why are you always keeping the babes to yourself? I mean you have Marshall Lee as well. I don't even understand what he sees in you." She mumbled under her breath but loud enough for me to hear her. "You don't have to understand. You just have to back off. The next time I see you anywhere near him I'm going to melt you! Okay? So just... LEAVE US ALONE!"

I spun on my heels and walked away leaving her there to pout in silence.


	4. Chapter 4

The next week passed and I had completely forgotten about Ice Princess' love struggle. I was with Marshall Lee in the courtyard of the Candy Kingdom when Prince Gumball showed up. "Good morning Emma... Marshall." He sneered at him but still held his polite tone. "What's shakin' cutie?" "Oh nothing. Just wanted to hang with the cutest little vampire."

That was when Marshall butted in. "That's sweet of you man, but I'm not gay." I chuckled at his joke and Marshall winked playfully. "Why do I always have to be the butt of your jokes?! What is your problem with me?!" "Well lets start with the fact that you're leading her on! You think I haven't noticed?!" Marshall yelled at Gumball while pointing in my direction. "Your just jealous of me and her." "Well maybe but at least I'm honest!" "Whatever..." Gumball stalked away throwing his hands in the air murmuring to himself. "Mar, come on that was a little too much." "No that was just enough. Emma you just don't understand." He left me standing there not understanding what was happening and feeling very lonely.

The only other person I could think to talk was Kaylie. I normally took all my problems to Gumball or Marshall, but now they're both mad. Even my sister was out of town. I went home and picked up the phone dialing Kaylie's number. "Hello?" "Hey Kay. I could really use some girl time. Are you free?" "Yeah. What happened?" "I'll tell you when I get there."

When I got to Kaylie's we went to her bedroom and I plopped on the bed. "So what's going on?" She started the conversation after a long silence. "I don't even know myself." I admitted to her. "Marshall's mad a t me for some reason, saying I don't understand, which I don't. Gumball's mad because I've been hanging out with Marshall. And Mar thinks he's leading me on. Sure we haven't been seeing each other as much but, that's only because he's busy being class president. and not to mention PRINCE for god's fucking sake!"

The next day at school I saw Marshall after gym class again. "Hey, Em.", he said in a gloomy tone. "Hey, Marshy." We walked down the hallway together until we had to go down separate ways for class. "See ya later, dweeb." "Bye snotbucket." I walked down the hall and say Prince Gumball walking to class so went to say hi. "Hey, Bon." "Ummm... Emma can we talk?" I felt a little nervous the way he said that, but I reassured myself that when people say that it's never as bad as you think it will. We stood next to a set of lockers. "Look. I really... like you, Emma. But I don't think... THIS, is... really.. working out." After that I knew what was happening. I was faced with 2 options, cry or get extremely mad. I went with the later. "WHAT?! So Marshall was right. You really don't care about me any more! I knew you were too good to really be this into me! Was this all just some joke?! The whole thing?! You know I loved you... Well I guess that doesn't matter anymore! Oh, and next time Popsicle junior over there tries hitting on you again I won't be around to save you anymore."

I stormed away starting to feel the tears.


	5. Chapter 5

I was hiding in the girls bathroom next to the cafeteria. "I wish I could disappear." I could but that wouldn't make this pain go away. I would have asked to die, but I was already dead. I heard footsteps so I hid, pulling my feet up so whoever it was couldn't see my feet and holding my breath. "Emma, I know you're in here. There's really no use in trying to hide." It was Marshall Lee. "Marshall, you know this is the girls bathroom right?" he leaned against the stall door. "Yeah. But I don't care. You need me right now and I know how to make you feel better." I opened the door and wiped my eyes. "...and how's that wise guy?" He picked up my bag and grabbed me by the shoulder. "We are gonna go on a little adventure." He gave a little smirk that made me a bit uncomfortable. I mumbled under my breath. "What have I gotten myself into?"

Marshall told the nurse I was sick and asked to take me home. We put our hoodies on and walked out the school doors. He wakes me down the sidewalk and out of the Candy Kingdom. "Where are we going?" I asked. Marshall answered with a almost angry tone. "Just hold on. You'll see when we get there." On any normal day I would have pounced on him and tried to beat him, but today was different. I had lost the one thing I really loved, and thought loved me back.

While I was lost in my own thoughts Marshall had brought me to a small opening in a cave. "We're here!" He smiled down at me. "You brought me to a cave? I thought you wanted to make me feel better?" His smile only got wider. "I did. Just follow me." We walked into the little opening and I looked around. It was dark so I took off my hoodie and stuffed it in my backpack. I pushed my hair out of my eyes and took a good look around. There were jagged rocks coming out of the ceiling and damp moss on the ground with little dripping noises every once in a while. As we walked deeper in I saw a little house.

"Whose house is that?" I asked. Marshall pulled a key from his pocket. "Mine." He put the key in the door and unlocked the little house. I looked at him with confusion VERY apparent on my face. "Don't worry babe. I'm being serious. This is MY house. I've been working on it so I don't have to live with that psyco I have as a mom." That made me smile a little. I relaxed some and walked into the small house and looked around. There was a little kitchen with a stove and a fridge and a couch on the other side of the room. Across the room from me was a ladder that seemingly when to another floor.

Marshall sat on the red couch and pulled me down next to him. I looked around his house with a wide smile. "You're right. This does make me feel better." He laughed and pulled me into a hug. "I knew it would. I'm sorry that happened to you, but I couldn't stand that dude anyway so I'm not all that sorry. If I were you I would have crushed him." "Yeah. I don't know. I knew it wouldn't have really lasted but I guess I let myself want too much." I shoved my head into his shoulder and mumbled into his body. "I just wanted it to last. He was the only person I felt really cared about me. But now I know that no one really cares." Marshall pulled me up by my shoulders and look right into my eyes. That was the first time I noticed how deep red his eyes were, and they were gorgeous. "Emma, don't be ridiculous. I care about you. I care a lot. I've been waiting for you to notice me this whole time. You were just too dazed by that ass face." I looked away. "Marshall I'm not in the mood for your jokes." "Jokes?... You think this is a joke?! I've been watching you fall in love with that jerk and I've had to be quiet for so long. I'm done hiding it, Emma!"

I got off the couch and walked across the room. "Mar... What are you saying?" I looked at him with narrowed eyes. He closed his mouth and looked down. "Emma... I'm.. I'm in love... With you." I looked at him with his dark hair in his face. Could he really actually love me? I walked over to him and hugged him. "I love you too Mar." I kissed his cheek and walked out of his little house. I smiled ear-to-ear all night long.


End file.
